


Lover’s Fest

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in love. There was no reason why they shouldn’t be celebrating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover’s Fest

Their first Valentine's Day, they were about to make a movie, they barely knew each other and she was with someone else.

 

Their second Valentine's Day, they were about to make a movie and their relationship was beyond complicated.

 

Their third Valentine's Day, they were at different continents, working.

 

But this year, this year was going to be different. He would make sure of it.

 

Not that he was that fond of the over-commercialized holiday but it was designed to celebrate love. And they were in love. There was no reason not to take a little time of and be nothing more but a couple.

 

They were in the same town. They both had relatively free schedules around that time. He decided to take it as a sign.

 

He prepared the gift he wasn’t sure he would be brave enough to present her with on this particular day – maybe for her birthday; but he wanted to be prepared nevertheless.

 

He asked her a week in advance as they lay on the couch in his newly purchased house watching some show about teenagers and werewolves she recently became obsessed with.

 

“You think you will be able to go out for a dinner on Monday?”

 

Pause.

 

“Valentine's Day?” she looked at him with raised eyebrows. He could feel his ears heat up but he tried to act as casually as possible.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“OK.” She agreed and put her head back on his chest her attention on the screen yet again. And that was that.

 

It went way smoother then he would have thought. But he sure as hell wasn’t about to question it.

 

He initially wanted to take her out but then decided that a race off with the paparazzi wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend the evening with his girl.

 

_His girl_.

 

He still sometimes got overwhelmed at the thought that she was all his. Just like he was all hers. It was the best feeling in the world.

 

After some pondering he decided to stay in and have the food delivered. It would save him a lot of trouble.

 

Monday morning he woke up all jittery and the butterflies didn’t leave his stomach all day. On the contrary, they seemed to be multiplying.

 

He didn’t really get it. It wasn’t their first date. Far from it. Yet it felt like it in a way.

 

He took extra care with his clothes and set the table with the china his mom gave him as a house-warming gift. He had searched for it for almost an hour but the end result was worth it. At least he thought so. He even went as far as putting a flower arrangement on the table.

 

He had the day free but she had a meeting around noon. He offered to pick her up but she said she would manage and not to worry.

 

It was five to seven and everything – including him, was prepared to the best of his abilities and the butterflies he managed to forget while preparing for the evening came back with a vengeance. So he spent the remaining time till there was a knock on the door announcing her arrival pacing in the foyer. That’s why he had been at the door before the echo of the knock faded in the hall.

 

He opened the door a little too enthusiastically maybe and his breath caught at the sight awaiting him.

 

“That was fast.”

 

She smiled as she walked in around him.

 

It took him several moments to realize he should close the door. Then he turned back and took her all in.

 

Her hair was up revealing the elegant curve of her neck and her bare shoulders. She had only a little make-up on making her eyes even brighter but allowing her freckles to show. He loved those freckles so much.

 

She had on a deep green dress that hugged her figure accentuating her slim waist and ended mid-tight allowing his eyes the sight of her long legs that were encased in black strappy heels.

 

Her beauty was effortless, ever present. But whenever she put an effort in she managed to knock the air out of him time and time again.

 

They stood there for several minutes, her smiling, him admiring when she spoke.

 

“You look good too.” His eyes snapped to hers. “Should I turn around for you?” he smiled at her sheepishly.

 

 

“Sorry.” He took a step to her to kiss her gently. “You look beautiful.”

 

She returned the kiss cupping his cheek with her small hand.

 

“I take the leering as a compliment, then.”

 

She teased.

 

“Always is.” He replied as he took her hand and walked her to the set table.

 

While she observed the yellow tablecloth and flower-patterned china he held the chair out for her. When they were both seated she inquired.

 

“You did all this?”

 

He nodded, suddenly self conscious.

 

“It looks amazing.” He blushed, pleased. “You cooked too?”

 

“God, no.” he laughed.

 

“Good. No worries then.”

 

He tried to feign hurt at her words but she paid him no attention instead pointing at the beer bottle by her plate curiously.

 

“No wine?” again with the raised eyebrows.

 

“You don’t like wine. And I prefer beer too. Or would you like something else?”

 

“No, it’s perfect.” She lifted the bottle in toast. “To us.”  And he echoed the sentiment as they touched the bottles and both took a swing.

 

“So, what is for dinner?” she asked with twinkling eyes and he couldn’t help but laugh as he went to retrieve their meal from the kitchen.

 

While they ate they talked about their respective projects, family, the approaching awards, music and other important and unimportant stuff.

 

After the dessert his nerves suddenly returned yet again. Because now would be the time to give her the gift, he just didn’t know how to bring the subject up. She had no such problem.

 

“I have a little something for you. In the spirit of the holiday.” She reached under her chair and retrieved a small heart shaped box of chocolate. “You know I gave you my heart a long time ago. Might as well make it official.” She said with a bright smile and his own heart skipped a beat or two at her words.

 

“I have something for you too.”

 

He stood up to retrieve his gift from its hiding place. He put the package wrapped in simple red wrapping paper on the table in front of her and set down anxiously awaiting her reaction.

 

She unwrapped it quickly and found a thin leather bound book with the word _You_ in gold letters on the front. She looked up at him with question in her eyes.

 

“It’s just a few poems and lyrics that remind me of you.” She opened the book and flipped through the pages. “Some of them I wrote myself.” He concluded in low voice.

 

At this her head snapped up and her eyes filled with tears.

 

“This makes my gift look pretty pathetic.“ she got out with an embarrassed smile.

 

“Don’t say that. It’s all I ever wanted.”

 

She got up from her seat and went around the table to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around him.

 

“It has always been yours. Long before I admitted it. To you or myself.” She whispered in his ear and then sealed her declaration with a deep kiss.

 

When they finally resurfaced for some much needed air she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he buried his into her hair before asking.

 

“Do you want to dance?”

 

She only nodded and stood up and he followed. He turned the music softly playing in the background up a bit and she slipped back into his embrace encircling his waist with her arms and laying her head on his shoulder.

 

They swayed to the music simply enjoying the others closeness when he asked.

 

“How did you get here anyway?”

 

“Cameron drove me.” She whispered back.

 

“Is he coming to get you too?”

 

“No.” she whispered and tightened her arms around him. “I was planning to spend the night. If you don’t mind, that is.”

 

“Not at all.” He kissed her temple and sighed contently.

 

This fest of love idea wasn’t that bad after all. He had a feeling he could even become a fan.

 

 


End file.
